


Soothing

by OKami_hu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Fanart, M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: For the 2020 Kinky Kissmas, for Pearlescent/boughofawillowtree!"The husbands do a pain play scene - whipping, knifeplay, whatever - and it's super intense and fun, but at least half the fun for them is the aftercare. They don't use miracles, but lots of salve, bandages, warm baths, lots of tender attention. "
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens - Kinky Kissmas Exchange





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boughofawillowtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/gifts).




End file.
